


Regulus

by Gigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius thinks of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regulus

In my heart I knew him as the innocent.  
In my arms I knew him as the one I loved.  
I watch him grow from child to boy,  
sadly not to man.

I knew him as the one who'd pull at me,  
the one who spoke of love.  
The only one in my family.  
I saw him as the one who understood.  
But never listened.

My brother,  
My love,  
a best friend that I reached out for.  
I never spoke of these words to him.  
I found myself to scared to try.

I hurt him, when I didn't say good-bye.  
I left like a thief in the night.  
How could I tell him?  
Mother knew, mother always knew.  
Unforgiving-bitch.

She was right my Witch of mother.  
Just few things.  
She didn't know that I'd sing to him.  
That I'd watch him sleep.

There was music in his soul.  
He played in mine.  
Did he understand the choice I made?  
Friends over family?

I still cry,  
still feel the guilt.  
My brother, so young.  
Child of sixteen who never meet seventeen.

My brother,  
my love,  
my end.

-Fin-


End file.
